Hinata's Time Of Dying
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: This is song fic about Hinata, Neji and Naruto. Though the story mostly is about Hinata and Naruto. The song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Please R&R.


Summary: This is a song fic, starring Hinata, Naruto, and Neji. Though it is mainly about Hinata and Naruto. The song is "Time Of Dying" by Three Days Grace. If you like this fic then feel free to check out my other stories: It's All Over, Sakura and Seaworld Naruto Adventure. Song lyrics are in bold. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, though I wish I did.

* * *

This story begins when Hinata and Neji go out on a mission together. They soon came under attack and Hinata was blind-sided by the enemy and was severely wounded and collapsed to the forest floor starring up in shock. ""On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes"Hinata sees all the terrible things in her life, then her family and then the thought of Naruto hit her. She blushed a little then winced in pain.

**  
Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up! I'm living a nightmare, I will not die! I will survive**

The thought of Naruto caused her to feel overwhelming happiness, this in turn lead to her loosing consciousness.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel a live when your beside me, I will not die. I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying**

Hinata awakes the next day in a hospital room. She starts to scan the room when her eyes caught a glimpse of orange. She turned her head in that direction to see a blonde haired ninja wearing an orange track suit fast asleep holding her hand. Hinata blushed at this and moved her hand a little, she moved her head of to the right to see Neji also fast asleep in a chair across from her.

**On this bed I lay, losing everything. I can see my life passing me by. Was it all too much, or just not enough? Wake me up I'm living a nightmare. I will not die. I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel a live when your beside me, I will not die. **

**I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying. I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel a live when your beside me, I will not die. I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying. I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel a live when your beside me, I will not die. I'll wait here for you. In my time of DYING! I feel alive, I feel alive. I feel alive...when your beside me...**

Hinata starts to cry, then tightens her grip on Naruto's hand...then her eyes start to get blurry, then nothing...her body goes limp. Hinata then saw herself lying in a hospital bed, then she realized she was actually floating around in the room, then she turned her attention to the drama now unfolding beneath her.(I hope you catch my drift, she is having an out of body experience)

"H-Hinata?..." Naruto asked after feeling Hinata move then nothing. Neji also opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neji demanded, standing up.

"I don't know...she was moving then...suddenly stopped...you don't think?..." Naruto asked then shifted his eyes back onto Hinata's lifeless ones.

"There is only one way to tell...BYAKUGAN!" Neji yelled activating his blood line trait.  
"no...Hinata!" Naruto yelled shaking her body.

"Naruto stop..." Neji said lowly shaking his head. Hinata watched helplessly as the boy she had once loved cried hysterically over her own passing. Naruto cried into her lifeless body.

"Poor Naruto..." Hinata said, knowing that now no one can hear her.

"Naruto...there is nothing you can do..." Neji tried to help Naruto understand.

"You just don't understand!" Naruto yelled at Neji. Neji ignored the comment and walked up to Naruto. That was when Hinata heard those dreaded words.

"Naruto...that's enough...Hinata's...gone..." Neji replied walking out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"NO! she can't be dead!...Hinata!...I ...I...didn't ...get to tell...her that...I love her..." Naruto said collapsing onto his knees on the ground next to the bed.

"Hinata?" Someone said to Hinata. Hinata looked around and saw no one. See looked back down at where her body and Naruto had been and saw absolutely nothing. She looked all around and saw nothing, but white.

"Where are am-" Hinata started.

"HINATA!" Kiba's voice seemed to be everywhere around her.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled much more loudly this time. Hinata flung her head up off the desk.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Hinata screamed while standing up. Hinata opens her eyes to see the entire class staring at her.

"That's great Hinata...Can I get back to teaching the class now?" Iruka asked Hinata from the front of the room. Hinata blushes deeply, and slowly sits back down.

'Was it all a dream, but it seemed so real...(she looked over at a certain blonde haired ninja)...It must have been a dream' she thought to herself. With that she laid her head back down on her desk and stared at her beloved Naruto.

* * *

HA! It was all a dream! Did you guys honestly think I would kill Hinata, I mean come on, that is just mean. Hinata is awesome! I thought I did a pretty good job, but that's why you people are allowed to comment...so...go comment...any kind of comment is welcome. Remember everything helps me write better so every comment you have counts. Thanks again, Knight Darkwolf.


End file.
